Typical electro-acoustic transducers have an acoustic radiator and typical loudspeakers pair such an acoustic radiator with an acoustic chamber to accentuate and/or to damp selected acoustic frequency bands. Conventional acoustic chambers and acoustic radiators often are large compared to many electronic devices.
More particularly, but not exclusively, many commercially available electronic devices have a characteristic length scale equivalent to or larger than a characteristic length scale of conventional acoustic chambers and acoustic radiators. Representative electronic devices include, by way of example, portable personal computers (e.g., smartphones, smart speakers, laptop, notebook and tablet computers), desktop personal computers, wearable electronics (e.g., smart watches).
Consequently, many electronic devices do not incorporate conventional acoustic radiators and acoustic chambers, given their incompatible size differences. As a further consequence, some electronic devices do not provide an audio experience to users on par with that provided by more conventional, albeit larger, loudspeakers.